Not So Pure
by ChuNugger164
Summary: Historia decides to be a bit daring and crosses the line. Mikasa tries her best to please satisfy her needs. M stands for Explicit
1. Not So Pure

_Alright you people, I've finally decided to write something. So I deleted my previous project and scrapped it for another day. Now that my writing is somewhat better I'm making plans of restarting it. I do still need to work on pacing._

 _I wanted to make an epic comeback with a sufficient amount of plotholes what-ifs and whatever tickles your fancy. So enjoy!_

 _I've come to do one thing regarding our glorious queen Historia. I have come to Destroy Desecrate and Decimate whatever pure image you'll ever have about Erehisu. This is going to be beautiful. If you don't like just hearing about our little hisu here being dominated by our Titan shifter Eren. please leave you won't come out alive. Much lemony goodness_

 _If you see something wrong with this please alert me._

 _PLEASE ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Not So Pure**

* * *

 _Edit: Anyone reading this after 2018: You're ever so patient and your wait has not been forgotten. Your loyalty shall surely be rewarded with a chapter in due time. -Chu- 7/9/19_

 _(Chapters are being revised and new ones shall come as well.)_

* * *

Peace and quiet was something Eren could get used to. The cool breeze blew softly and the sun was slowly waning on the horizon.

Eren definitely wanted to get used to it, being away from titans and titan shifters and crazy royal families. The three friends sighed in content, as they really took in the sudden shift from the usual pace they had gotten so used to. It was nice to put some of that behind them, though some things couldn't really be forgotten. Scars never truly heal.

Off in the field, Historia chided the local orphans playfully. Apparently, the boys were playing a little rough with the girls, and she wasn't having it.

"I think she makes a good queen" Eren mumbled to himself loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Doesn't seem like it" Jean spoke behind a furrowed brow and crossed arms.

"Yeah" Armin nodded "When I imagined Queen I didn't think this."

"It's only been two months and it looks like she'd rather be running an orphanage than a kingdom"

"It suits her though" Jean admitted "A happy Historia is the best Historia"

"The military is usually running things. But you know what they call Historia?" Armin looked to see Historia grabbing two of the orphans jovial smiles plastered across their faces and laughs all around. "The Cattle Farming Goddess" Jean snorted at that.

"She really is a goddess isn't she, she always has been" Armin continued. "The Hero of Orvud district is a very modest goddess."

"Hah! At this point, no one is going to remember who closed up Trost district. Am I right?" Jean said jokingly, a hearty guffaw bursting from him.

Eren pointedly ignored Jean instead he stared intently at the girl playing with the young orphans. To think she had changed so much together. _This is the real Historia, always has been._ He corrected himself. Over the last two months, they'd spent a lot more time together, hours piecing together memories of the Reiss family, his father, and the other titan shifters. When they touched he felt something a jolt in his skin and when he probed her reaction he could tell she felt something too.

Did she get memories as well? Did she really feel something too?

Eren asked himself this. He wanted to ask Historia the same but every time he tried the words would hang in his throat. Eren didn't want to make things weird between them. All the touching was weird enough.

"She really is a goddess," Eren said ignoring the now sour Jean. "The reason Historia became queen was to help people." Eren truly admired that, he really couldn't believe she was the same Krista from so long ago, but in most ways, Krista and Historia were one and the same. Armin and Jean looked at Eren with that questioning look on their faces. "She wanted to help those in need, whenever or wherever. She promised to find them and help them" Eren's chest felt heavy for a moment. "She looked in places like the underground and all over the walls, looking for people to help

"Using the Royal families assets as well as those seized from the nobility, she did it all selflessly."

"And she called herself a selfish girl."

"Guys" Jean saw an incoming Historia and nudged Eren a bit but he continued "Even the Captain is helping her"

"Well" Armin stated "He is from the underground"

"And the Nobility resisting her only strengthened her reputation amongst the people and military alike

"Guys, Historia is right there" Jean reminded once again

"I'm surprised she thought it out this far."

"She said she'd find people to help and she's done just that." Eren said lost in thought, staring at the same girl who was currently yelling at them.

"Hey! What are you doing just standing there, you're slacking again!"Eren snapped out of his head and Historia looked absolutely miffed. It wasn't an exaggeration when she said they were slacking off, but he sensed the playfulness in her voice.

 _She's always smiling now._ Eren liked that.

"Historia, Can't we take a break" Jean mewled

"Historia spun on her heel picking up a crate "You can take a break after, the sun is about to set!" She exclaimed in an exasperated huff.

Jean, Armin, and Eren relented, as they began picking up the crates and some other stuff lying by the side of the road. Historia turned her head to look at him, she was waiting, looking at him expectantly. Eren felt his chest get heavy again.

Eren made his way to the barn where they were stacking the crates with Historia by his side.

"You mind if I walk with you for a little?"

Eren looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Sure" _Nice one Eren_

They walked with each other for some time in complete silence. Moments like these with Historia were the worse. Eren wasn't always very social so thinking of what to say first always made him a little anxious. Feeling a bit estranged by the silence Historia tried to strike a conversation, she was a bit curious about how he was doing.

"So, How are the Hardening Experiments going?" She asked. It took a little for her to realize what she'd said. Under her clothes, she felt her body react to her dirty thoughts. She leaned into the crate a little subconsciously.

Ever since the Riess Chapel incident, Historia had begun seeing Eren in a whole new light, It was gradual but two months was enough time for her to grow closer to him. Besides that, he had really great abs, even if a little shallow of her it was true.

She didn't know when it happened but those feelings had progressively gotten worse and worse. She wasn't sure how to express those feelings or even get rid of them. Eren wasn't the most receptive either when she tried.

It was all very frustrating.

"Yeah" He readjusted the sacks of grain in his hand and straightened himself out. "I can block a cave now, but I'm not ready for the mission yet"

Historia was admiring his handsome features when suddenly his face got darker, looking slender somehow and somewhat menacing. Historia looked up at him worriedly. Eren got like this sometimes. "If we don't hurry… they'll come back"

Her eyes wandered anywhere but his face. "What will you do when they come back?"

Eren remained silent, she already knew his answer.

The silence ensued for quite a while, building up within them was a tempest of emotions. She felt the urge to talk to him, to understand him, to feel him. He was so hard to read sometimes and if only she knew about his memories a little better. He always liked to hide things from her She glanced at his face again, and took in his handsome features. A weird feeling was building up in her middle. It made her skin prickle and her heart flutter. She wondered if he felt the same way when he looked at her.

"I want to know the truth. How we came to be in a world that needs so much fixing. I don't want to regret anything Eren… I don't want to regret not taking my family's power."

"This can't be wrong right? What we're doing now can't be wrong, just look at their smiles" She said looking at the children with hope in her eyes.

"You're doing great Historia"

She flushed, her face lit a shade of red at the sudden compliment directed at her.

"O-Oh Not really"

"Of course for someone with so much goodwill, you did get pretty riled up about being the 'enemy of humanity'" he said wiping the blush off her face.

"Hey! I just got ahead of myself!"

"Sure you did.." Eren stopped there as a hulking figure towered over them and swooped over Eren

"What?"

Historia sighed

 _Of Course._

 _Mikasa…_

* * *

Later that night, Eren decided he'd go out for a walk. He needed some time to think. Nights like these were perfect for escaping.

Eren walked into the night, leaving his friends, who were all enjoying a warm meal together. He shuffled his feet on the cold ground. 'Why was Mikasa so upset earlier?' he thought. This sort of behavior was unlike her. Eren thought 'Sure she was quiet sometimes.' But Mikasa was usually a very amiable person.

He didn't understand why she was always treating him as an old man. In her eyes, he couldn't even take care of himself, let alone carry a sack of grain. Despite not liking the way she treated him, he knew she only cared about his well-being. What he didn't understand was why Mikasa was so hostile towards their queen when he was around her. She'd been stabbing Historia with her eyes.

Historia was quiet for the rest of the day and she even skipped out on hanging out with everyone after the work was done.

Eren walked throughout the field lost in the dark field the moonlight his only guide. He found out how beautiful the sky looked that night, how weird the grass smelled. He thought about how he was going to use his hardening on the walls. He thought about the ocean, imagining the clear blue of the water and the endless pool of water stretching far beyond the horizon.

Eren decided long ago he would protect the people he loved, and he loved all his friends. He walked around the field for a long time thoughts jumbling about his head. He wanted them to see the ocean.

His thoughts were cut short as they were interrupted by the noise coming from a nearby stable. A soft sound, yet distinctly sweet. While it did put him at ease somewhat, he was still on alert for what he had to suspect was nothing but a horse thief.

He decided to investigate the noise and began walking towards the stable.

However the closer he found himself to the stable, the less he was beginning to suspect thievery.

A sweet singing voice permeated throughout the air and he swore he heard the horses crying. He opened the back door of the stable silently. Hoping to catch the trespasser unaware.

What he found was a little more than just surprising.

 _Historia_

She was combing through a horse's hair. The girl looked small compared to the great mare, her delicate hands placed firmly on its crest and forehead. Her small feet planted firmly on the ground. It was strange how she calmed the creature twice, perhaps thrice her size. The sight left Eren quite enchanted himself.

 _Brave Little Mare. My Brave Steed._

 _With A Heart As Wild As Yours._

The song was familiar, like something his mother would sing to him when he was a child. He continued to stare at the small girl. As he approached her, the closer he got the smaller she appeared.

The way she looked so gracefully, It didn't matter if she chose to be a goddess or not, she definitely looked like one.

It wasn't a choice given to her to be so perfect.

When she stopped singing, alerted by the sudden intrusion, she yanked her hand from the horse's hair and jumped eliciting a loud neigh on the horse's part.

It looked as if she was caught stealing the look on her face gave away that much.

"Don't do that Eren!" she punched his arm with a big huff. "You big ol' oaf"

"Sorry" rubbing the spot where she punched him "I heard singing and I had to see where it was coming from."

After Historia calmed down a bit she went bat to combing the horse's hair "It's okay, it's nice to have some company." Eren looked at Historia and saw how peaceful the horse made her.

"So this is where you were," Eren said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Historia replied with a smirk of her own "I've always wanted one you know"

"I remember my Grandfather would ride off on one, brown just like this one. I was jealous of him."

"I would read books of Knights and Explorers, Kings and Queens who would ride their steed wherever they so wished" she let out a content sigh

"So this one is yours?"

Historia gave him a look that said in as few words as possible

 _Well…_

"A horse shouldn't belong to someone. The relationship is mutual."

Something about that statement struck a chord in him. "If I could just let it out into the field I would."

"But we can't just do that"

"Yeah… I know"

The admission filling the air with an awkward silence. Eren didn't exactly know what to say. Historia was obviously brooding over something. He was never very good at things like this. So said the first thing that could come to mind.

"What's wrong?"

Historia tucked a hair behind her ear and averted her eyes from him.

"Eren?"

"Historia" He replied looked into her blue eyes beckoning her to meet his own.

Historia complied with the unspoken order, gazing into his green eyes.

"When we touch… What do you feel? Like… What does it feel like?" She questioned him.

This time it was his turn to look away, somewhat flustered by the question his cheeks lighting a shade of crimson as the thought came to mind. "It feels like," He thought carefully before he said anything. "It feels like thousands of little sparks flying through my body" The silence between them resumed, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

She was sure he felt the same as her, something within her calling to him. That was her reasoning anyways. Her reasoning to act.

She didn't want to regret not doing something.

Slowly she approached him with a dark drunken look in her eyes.

She bit her lip, swaying her hips ever so slightly hoping to enchant Eren.

Putting her hands on Eren's firm shoulders she pulled herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek, a jolt flying up his spine causing him to jump. Brushing her lips against his ear she whispered "I want you to touch me Eren" her tone much deeper and seductive than he was used to with Historia. When he realized that they were breathing the same air and her nose was touching his he planted a sweet and tender kiss on her lips almost involuntarily. Almost as if a force beyond them was pulling him to her. Like they were merging together in a thoughtless blob.

The longer they kissed the more heated and passionate their kiss became. Less chaste and innocent and more hungry and sloppy Historia pulled back and gazed deep into his emerald green eyes.

She waited for a response and when he didn't react or object she acted on her own impulse.

She pulled him into another kiss a triumphant grin plastered into their kiss as she pulled him into one of the empty stalls, Eren was stunned when he realized how things had escalated so quickly. Historia guided him towards a huge stack of hay.

A voice interrupted their embrace.

 _Love Someone_

The voice echoing in his head

Eren pulled away abruptly, as he took a step back.

"Eren" their eyes connected once again. "Please" she pleaded. For her, it was too late to stop now, she was so close to becoming one with him.

"Historia…" The girl in front of him began to undress, taking one piece off at a time. When she was fully exposed she pressed herself against his body planting kisses in the crook of his neck.

"I'm offering myself to you Eren" she brought her delicate hands to cup his cheeks. Their faces nearly touching.

"We need to stop lying to ourselves." She looked down at his member poking her stomach

When the last article of clothing fell and her body was lay bare before him she dropped to her knees. Pulling the rim of his pants down she looked up at him hoping he was thinking the same as her. Eren's response sent shivers down her spine.

"Sorry… this is my first time."

She felt all wobbly in the knees now. Historia wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Her earlier bout of confidence had all but left her. He'd reminded her of her own inexperience. She pulled down Eren's pants completely his manhood nearly hitting her face.

The size of it scared her.

'How do you fit that between your legs'

Eren heard her audible gulp.

 _"Mine too"_

She poked the throbbing rod in front of her face causing it to bounce up and down. She giggled, the sudden bouncy movements making her feel a little less threatened. Eren looked a little flushed, the way she played with him.

She wanted to see how far she could take him.

She brought her lips to kiss his member slipping her tongue under his long member. Eren yelped as she began to explore his sweet spots, pulling and playing with him. She was going to break down his resolve.

Historia wondered if her past self would have done something like this. She wondered if Krista would have done something so daring. Of course, how would she know? Historia was anything but Krista. While Krista was a pure and innocent girl, Historia couldn't say the same for herself.

She had to admit seducing Eren was a spur of the moment decision. When she imagined her first time with Eren a few weeks ago she imagined splaying herself across her bed, pillows were thrown about them, and her surrounded in his passionate embrace.

Right now though, she was on her knees in a stable, doing the dirty things that her mind what she imagined was the dirtiest way to take a man. She felt icky and sticky. The feeling was so real.

No.

Krista would never do something like this.

She knew what she wanted, she wanted Eren. So that meant she had to take Eren. Something someone like Krista wouldn't understand.

She slid her tongue across his rod, giving him a taste of more to come.

Historia pulled away from Eren and took hold of him in her hand. She had gotten him nice and wet. So she began to press down on the head of his cock to see if she could elicit a moan from him.

She looked up at him to see the look on his face and when she saw the lustful and heated look painted on it, she almost squirmed in delight. She'd never seen Eren like this before, it was so exhilarating. She decided then that it was fun to toy with him.

Eren let out a groan and that made her feel powerful. She wanted more of that. She wanted to bend him to her will, mould him like clay.

"Historia" he shuddered, the sound of his voice more like a whimper.

A clear liquid rose from the tip of his length.

"Eren" She responded defiantly, triumphantly.

She'd done that for quite a while bringing him to his edge and then pulling him back.

She felt like a conqueror.

The way she had complete control of his release.

Her tongue flicked back and forth on his now slick member. She wanted him in her. She wanted him real bad, but she also wanted him to scream her name.

She closed her mouth around him and took him in slowly, taunting him with each stroke.

Eren was growing impatient. He was spent and frustrated. They'd been at this for quite a while and it didn't take long for him to notice what she was doing. Something dark at the back of his mind urged him to do something about it.

To punish her for doing this to him.

He felt like he was losing his grip on the world.

He wondered if it was just his hormones guiding him or maybe it was his predecessors reaching out to him, showing him how to properly have sex with a woman. He grabbed her hair so he could take a little bit of control back. He felt the vibration of her voice on his cock. As if she was objecting to him setting the pace. The faster Eren made Historia take him in the louder her moans got on his tip.

Before Eren knew it he had her pressed against a wall and he was at the back of her mouth.

She was letting go, letting him take control for once.

And it felt so good.

Historia felt so intoxicated, her hands dropped to her side and let him do as he wished. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't see the look on his face anymore, but she could tell he was enjoying himself. She felt bad now, trying to take over. She shouldn't have pushed him.

It was so unfair of him to do this to her.

"Historia!" He cried despite his attempt to bite down the call of her name. He pulled out of her and she realized at that moment she was at a loss of breath. When she looked up at him she found that his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Under his eyes were those signature shifter marks etched into his face.

She looked back down to the cause of his stupor only to be surprised.

Ropes of hot, sticky fluid shot out at her with the speed of a bullet. It was so fast she was caught entirely off guard by it. She recoiled on reflex stunned by it, by the time she had regained some control of herself, she found that her face was covered in the sticky substance and some of it found its way in her nose.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

Eren fumbled for an answer. He probably didn't really know either. "I-It's…Uh"

The words died on the tip of his tongue as Historia pressed her lips against his.

 _It's my turn._

She plopped down on a mound of grass spreading her legs for him.

"We're not done." Eren stood there, unsure of what she wanted. Historia felt a little flustered. "Don't just look at me like that Eren. This is embarrassing..."

Eren tipped his way over to her. A little weak in the knees by his earlier release. He found his way between her legs. "Is this what you want?" he asked

"Yes" she answered a little meekly.

Did she really want to?

"Anything for my Queen." Eren said with a snicker.

"Be good" Historia swatted at him the grin on her face messy and returned right back at her. "If you're bad you don't get any treats" she said in her best seductive voice. Talking to Eren like this made her feel so dirty. It was uncomfortable but thrilling.

It really was thrilling

He prodded at her for what felt like hours. The tension building felt burdensome. Staring into his eyes was like staring into the abyss of his soul, the darkness lit only by the lantern she brought with her cast his shadow over her that made them seem so deep and dark. It gave him an imposing presence as if he were imprinting himself on her.

It felt threatening.

That was when he flipped her. The movement was so sudden it frightened her. No longer could she see his face, instead she was greeted by the wall and all of its blank faces. She cried his name in the smallest of voices as she regained her balance. She tried to turn her head to him but all of a sudden she found that it was hard to get a good view of what was going on back there.

It was an uneasy feeling.

Then it hit her. All the build-up prior to that moment was nothing compared to that exact point in time. It was a fleeting sensation, but she felt it. With each thrust, she felt herself unwind. It was so primal.

Eren continued to hammer away and every time he pounded her she felt her body curl upwards just a little bit. She wondered if Eren was enjoying himself as much as she was. Maybe this was how Eren liked it.

She bit her lip in vain attempts to stifle her cries of ecstasy. Every time he hit that spot in her core her sanity ebbed away ever so slightly and after some time she lost control completely. She imagined she looked like a panting mess.

"Ahhh— Aghh" her moans were drowned out by the neighing and clamoring of the horses. She felt her release imminent and her walls closing. Her vision was clouded and she felt exhausted.

It caught her off guard when the sensation struck her like a bolt of lightning. Eren too felt it as he spurts of his seed shot inside of her.

"EREN!" she shouted in the stable. The horses in the stable began neighing and clamoring. Eren grabbed Historia and pinned her against the wall putting his hand to her mouth.

"Historia, I'm sorry… We have to get dressed. Someone probably heard us."

How dare he shut me up! You just came in me!

Despite her frustration with him, she understood that their little escapade was better kept a secret.

She got up slowly feeling off balance and the pain built up over their act finally came back to her. She couldn't even stand straight.

When they finished dressing themselves getting ready to head back. They heard people running towards the barn. The two quickly exited the stall and walked towards the exit.

"Eren! Historia!" Armin yelled with Jean, Mikasa, and Sasha at his back.

"Are you guys ok? We heard the noise. We came out to see what was wrong."

Armin began walking towards them when he began to notice a certain smell.

"Ack" He scrunched his face. " You guys smell like…"

"Historia what's that on your cheek, and in your hair?" Armin asked his voice apprehensive.

Historia's face turned as red as a tomato. In order to save themselves from embarrassment, Eren decided to direct everyone towards their cabin.

"Everything's okay Armin, we should all be getting sleep." Mikasa gave Historia a close look of suspicion.

Eren sighed as everyone proceeded out.

Despite nearly getting caught like that, he was glad he came out for a walk tonight.

Later that night Eren heard knocking at his door.

He hadn't expected anyone else to be up this late.

Eren made his way towards the door. Slowly opening it he was surprised to see Historia looking right back at him.

They stared at each other in the dark for quite a while.

"So… About those hardening experiments..."

* * *

 _That's it, folks, criticism is expected, Praise is excepted if This blows up large enough to the point where you want it... I'll continue this._

 _fite me_

 _see ya_


	2. Not So Pure: A Conqueror

OMG, I decided to write the second chapter, you're actually reading it! Well, I've decided to continue this, can't make guarantees, but I can say I'm halfway done with the next chapter and I'm planning out the one after when inspiration just so happens to strike.

This chapter is just to give me something to transition out of the first chapter, so nothing very impressive. Just a little something to build on the character so It doesn't look like your getting a copy of our manga Historia. I hope you guys like, and I have no problem with negative criticism, just be respectful and constructive about it. It is encouraged to speak your mind, just don't expect this story to go like you want it to. Otherwise, this fic is for all of us to enjoy.

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

 _Updated as of 8/7/2019_

* * *

 **Not So Pure**

* * *

Historia never wanted to be queen. She became queen because it was her duty.

However, she had to admit that she did enjoy being queen.

The exotic foods and unique tastes, the beautiful clothes and fabrics covered in extravagant patterns, undying loyalty, and admiration of her people. Most of all the chance to help make a difference in their lives. It made her heart warm.

She wasn't a very materialistic person. Why would she be? Everything she needed any more would be too much for her. Though Historia, after seeing herself in red, decided to get to work on expanding her wardrobe.

What she enjoyed most of all was her bed. It was just the right amount of soft and provided just enough comfort that only a royal could have. Stretching on the expanse of said bed she found herself feeling very lonely. Apart from enjoying the comfort, it provided Historia was reminded with whom she enjoyed it.

 _Eren…_

She not only had a comfortable bed but also many memories shared with a certain someone on it. It wasn't something that she could enjoy without him.

 _And it's been so very long._

Three long days since Eren and the Survey Corps had left for Shiganshina district and two weeks since that night in the stable. After that, she found that Eren was constantly finding his way into her bed. Sometimes she was struck with awe by how long his visits would last, some of them lasting until breakfast the next morning

As virile as Eren was, however, she found that he was very composed when it came to the opposite sex. It usually took some coercing when she wanted him. Historia found that while Eren had very good control of himself, once he was convinced spending another night with her would be nice for the both of them his resolve went up in smoke.

 _Does he think I'm a nymphomaniac?_

She had to be careful with something like this. She was glad the walls were thick, lest the whole country knows what was going on in her bed. She had begun getting complaints about ominous noises from the servants. No doubt it was probably her own muffled wails and cries. She made sure to quickly silence the servants by reassuring them that it was nothing but dogs howling at the moon, or wind blowing in the castle. Of course, people had begun saying the city was haunted.

Their superstitions were fine as far as she was concerned, as long as people weren't actively complaining about it. She even encouraged it to an extent. It didn't need to be broadcasted that she was sleeping with their national hero. In her mind, it was simply her pleasing her king.

 _He would look good in regal clothing…_

The thought had guided her hands between her legs.

Ugh… I can't even go three days without him…

It made her squirm how much she found herself wanting him.

While she loved Eren now that he was hers and she, his. She began to wonder if she was being too cautious about the news of them getting out. After all, she didn't mind if the military, Zackly, and his cabal just so happened to hear about them; Their opinions didn't really matter to her. While she did mind the servants commenting on their queen, after all the sounds they made would no doubt make any maiden blush. She didn't mind the gossip and 'rumors' they made up. Although she often wondered what crazy things they'd cook up. She wasn't a child to get upset at the smallest things. She just didn't mind.

But she did worry about one thing

She was truly worried about how her friends would take the news.

In particular, she was worried about how Mikasa would take their news.

She wasn't just afraid of what Mikasa finding out, she actively feared her friend finding out about her and Eren's affair. What would happen to their friendship when Mikasa found out that she was fucking her crush, and every night at that.

Historia felt threatened somewhat. Mikasa wasn't just an Ackerman. She was a pretty Ackerman with wide hips, round breasts, beautiful eyes, and full lips.

When Historia looked into the mirror she didn't see what she saw in Mikasa. She saw her dull blue eyes, pointy chin, slim waist, and perky breasts.

She of all people knew how Mikasa felt about Eren, and it festered in the back of her mind. Ate at her soul as she spent her nights in Eren's arms

Especially when Mikasa herself told her.

' _I want to be by his side, no matter what,' she said._

' _I just wanted to live a peaceful life with him' she said_

' _I love Eren' she said._

Historia found herself questioning what she was doing.

Before it all happened, she understood that for the sake of her friendship she ought to put her feelings for Eren to the side. Accepting the fact Eren belonged with the one person that had always been there for him. She understood then that she was just the key to understanding the world their fathers had left them, nothing more nothing less.

That was until her night in that stable by the Orphanage. Maybe it was just the lighting or maybe it was her sexual frustration, but at that moment she found herself so drawn to him. The heat of passion that rose within her just couldn't be contained anymore. What made it worse though was the amount of control Eren had over her that night. Yet when she asked him what made him so, he was oblivious to it all.

It made her confused and angry. She didn't know what to do about it anymore.

That night she let go of her insecurities and let Eren have his way with her.

Just the thought of Eren doing those things to her gave her go weak.

That night she had put everything between them on the line.

This affair had begun to consume her mind. It was a direct violation of one of her closest friend's trust. If she wasn't careful Mikasa or maybe someone else would find out about

However… Her affair with Eren was a direct violation of any trust she and Mikasa had, and anything between the two of them would be ruined if Mikasa ever found out.

This frightened her more than anything.

Eren would understand we have to hide this.

Right?

She lay in bed thinking about it, now that she felt what it was like being with him when she compared what it was like without him she felt so empty. The emptiness filled her until it made it difficult to even stand. It was a weird feeling she thought.

She was living in a dream world.

She just happened to have a dream about taking advantage of Eren and betraying her friend.

"No" she reassured herself. She hadn't taken advantage of him, they shared something special that night, something only he could make her feel, she didn't betray Mikasa, she just took the initiative...

Historia sighed

She needed a break

"Ymir would know what to do" she lamented "At the very least she would shield me from the wrath of Mikasa," she thought of the freckled girl for a few minutes. She truly missed her after all the time that passed. Sad thoughts crept into her mind and she quickly expelled them. She didn't want to start crying. That would just ruin her day

Historia sat upright in her bed, picking up a comb that she'd left on her nightstand. She took a look at herself and almost recoiled in horror at the mess that was her hair. Ever since she'd started growing her hair out Historia was beginning to get frustrated with how much work it was to take care of it.

"Ugh, this is gonna take ages" she cried. She recalled one night after Eren had come into her room after a long day and a few drinks. She remembered him saying how much he loved her hair. The alcohol on his breath told her he was drunk and Eren didn't get drunk easily.

'I like blondes, something about them...' he stated

Historia shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she doing obsessing over him? She woke up and all she could think of was Eren this, Eren that. She wanted a break.

She made her way towards the door and creaked it open slightly. Alerting one of the guards at her door. "Good Morning Tomas, Good Morning Ada," she said with a bright smile on her face. Tomas was a short young man with black hair and eyes as dark as coal, in a way he reminded her of Levi if he smiled more. While Ada her other guard, had blue eyes like her own, and brown hair, her long nose, and thin lips cast a square frame on her face."Please, If you could be so kind as to call my Hairdresser" The two could always be counted on.

"At once, your Majesty" Tomas quickly replied.

"You can call me Historia, Tomas"

"I can take care of your hair for you my lady." Ada offered.

Historia swept aside them ignoring her. If they didn't want to call her by her name it was fine.

She thought about it for a second. Berta her hairdresser didn't make for very good company.

 _Why not?_

* * *

Ada carefully wrung her fingers through the queen's hair, taking in the waft of pleasant smells the queen gave off. Her hair was finally dry, and could finally be braided. Ever since she had been assigned to guard Queen Historia, she had noticed there was always an air of grace that followed the queen. Ada liked this. She had expected the Queen Historia to be like many of the old nobility that presided over the kingdom, cruel and spiteful to those below them. Only to find that the Queen was rather nice in person.

She swept the Queen's hair running her hands through the golden threads" Ada quit playing with my hair already," Historia whined. Ada began braiding it, hearing her queen's command she obeyed. "Sorry, your majesty, your hair is just so beautiful I…"

"It's okay" the queen interrupted. "I can tell you're very good with hair"

"I'm just plaiting your hair your majesty" she responded in a small voice "This is nothing special"

Silence engulfed the room, and she continued twisting her queen's hair into intricate patterns. She always enjoyed braiding other people's hair, especially her younger sister. The Queen's flowing golden hair reminded her much of that of her young sibling, she had always wished her hair was this color.

They had continued as so until her queen finally decided to speak.

"Ada?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Do you mind if I ask you… uh, something very… personal" Historia said fidgeting with her hands.

"Of course"

"Well, it's not personal… But it's not something I've ever talked with someone about." her queen said tilting her head down. "It's kind of personal"

"Yes, my Lady." she urged her to continue.

"Okay… um, Ada, have you ever had… you know... sex?" the queen said. It looked like her face was turning into a tomato, her ears turning red

"Excuse me?"

"Sex. Have you ever had, you know..."

"Of course my lady, many times." she smiled to herself, if there was one thing she liked more than sweets, it was passion under the covers.

" Okay," she cleared her throat shuffled awkwardly. "What do men like. I mean when you uh… have it with them"

Ada was baffled, The queen was asking her for advice on how to please men!

"Well, I've found that men like when women are submissive, a lot of them think they have something the rest don't. It becomes a real problem after they catch a woman who gives it to them good" She felt uncomfortable opening up to the queen about her sex life. Usually, talking about sex like this was looked down on. She was equally surprised that the queen would want to know how to please a man. Someone so beautiful would have no problem driving them crazy.

 _Eren Jaeger must be a very lucky man indeed._

What they love even more is when you have them under your control. When you give them something to conquer" Ada didn't like the thought of someone as pure as queen Historia being thrown around by some man. Nor did she like the idea of being 'conquered' in general but those were the best words she could put her thoughts in.

"But," I'm sorry Ada, I just can't get this one person out of my head."

"My lady, is this about Eren Jaeger?" she asked knowingly.

Historia froze at her question. "H-How did you know?" she said flushing furiously.

"Your Majesty. We stand at your door at all times. We let him in your room. We can hear it all" she admitted truthfully.

She tried to stop herself from smiling, but she couldn't help but giggle at the fumbling queen.

It felt like she was talking to her little sister. Except her sister was the most important person in the land and was fucking a national hero.

"I don't want to alarm you or anything… but they can also hear you in the kitchens and the corridors, and in the courtyard and the... it doesn't help when you're screaming his name."

"Am I that loud?" she asked sheepishly

"Very loud, my lady," she said with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Then, silence again ensued. Ada returned to tending her queen's hair and thought about the queen who sat before her. Historia, Queen Historia was quite a difference in person than how she was spoken of.

Weirdly, she was pleased that the queen was just a young woman growing into herself.

Ada herself remembered when she was that young; She was now bridging on thirty and seeing the queen going through that phase of life, made her feel nostalgic of her growing into womanhood.

"You can call me Historia, Ada"

"It would be improper, my lady"

Ada took a step back and took a look at her work.

It was glorious, befitting of a queen. Two long braids hung over the queen's shoulders, she flung the braid over and it flowed freely. The way it was done would look childlike on someone else, but on the Queen, it looked somehow seductive. Yes, Historia wasn't going to be conquered.

 _She was a conqueror._

* * *

 _Note: Ada doesn't really talk like this she's trying to be 'proper' in front of the queen._

 _Ada also isn't a virgin lol but she isn't a very promiscuous woman..._

* * *

 _OK, that's it, folks, Looking forward to getting out that next chapter. Will supply if demand is high._

 _fite me_

see ya


	3. Not So Pure: Distractions

The beginning is used just to link the events of the manga with my own...

 **SPOILER ALERT if you have not read the manga from now on their will be spoilers from here on out.**

See the end of the chapter for some of my own thoughts while writing this

Don't own Shingeki no kyojin. Wish I did but Isayama is not my dad so...

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Not So Pure**

* * *

She flitted her eyes over the words scrawled on the paper.

Historia wasn't satisfied…

When Ymir left her world, she left it broken. Of course, It wasn't enough to shatter her, but enough to crack the surface. Historia was a cracked mirror and Krista was the broken shards.

She hovered her eyes over the letters one by one making sure she didn't miss anything, holding back her tears as she read the contents of the letter. From what she deduced

 _There was a land beyond her little kingdom._

 _Ymir was from that land._

 _A land where people need help._

 _Ymir had gone back to that land._

And nothing she could do would change the fact that she was gone. She kept a calm face in front of Hange but on the inside, the serenity and composure were slipping. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to let it out and feel what she felt. Inside she wondered on the fate of Ymir, was she eaten by someone in some faraway land. She just couldn't believe her friend was gone.

It's not like she didn't know Ymir would never return to her, she was just—shocked

Historia shuffled the papers looking desperately for what little else she could find. She tried holding the papers to sunlight, sliding her fingers against the paper, only to be met with nothing but disappointment. She hugged herself holding her elbows close to her sides.

 _Perhaps maybe in another world she and Ymir could have married…_

"That's it?" she asked Hanji her voice trembling slightly as she did. The other woman didn't seem to notice and she was glad if she did she didn't ask about it.

"It looks like it, I really doubt she had the time to write anything more, much less anything of use" she stated a glimmer of light beaming from her glasses

"Of course" Historia muttered back dejected. "I expected too much" her eyes set downcast on the floor. She should have just left the letter on the desk.

She turned to face the Window, holding back the tears was getting harder and harder, she let out a huff and hid her face.

She dabbed her eyes with her fingers, wiping the tears from her face when she heard people at the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was, and again when she saw that they were both at her door.

He looked strong, he looked rough, he looked somewhat older. Perhaps it was just their time apart that made him look so different, but she just couldn't miss the way he carried himself. She wondered if she looked different as well. Inside of her knots were forming inside her stomach when he began to approach her. She stepped forward, with each step she felt closer to him. She was getting closer to him. Very close to him. Close enough to the point where she lay grasping on to his arms. An entire month built up to this, it felt as it was just the two of them. She ran her hands across his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into him.

"I missed you" she sniffled. The smells of earth crawling up her nose. Only Eren could smell so good. She was glad he came back to her and glad things could go back to the way they were, just him and her, holding each other just like this. She sighed contently.

Her body stiffened when she realized where she was, and whom she was in front of. Mikasa, was right there and didn't look very happy nor did anyone else in the room who all began to tense. The Mikasa she saw looked pale and hollow, somewhat thin. As if the life had been drained from her. She backed away from Eren and let a wave of awkward hit her as everyone in the room cast gazes on her. Eren's Gaze felt good, but not so much when everyone else was giving her a different type of gaze. Everyone stopped when they remembered she was the queen, due to some respect.

"Your Majesty" Armin and Mikasa bowed to her, she felt strange in the face of all this formality. These were her friends and she had done nothing to deserve her title other than being born to Rod Reiss.

Armin looked different as well, a sparkle emanating from him. It was the same film that coated Eren. He also seemed a little taller.

"It's okay. You don't have to call me by my title you know," she told them, she knew they were being courteous but there was no need.

It did get on her nerves though.

A smile spread its way across her face"It's so good to see you all" she reminded them.

" Especially you Mikasa, it's always good to see a friend," she said trying to keep her eyes off of Eren keeping the attention away from the two of them. His presence made her shiver in delight or maybe it was her own anticipation of what she would share with him later.

"We've missed you too." They chorused together, warm smiles adorning all of their faces. The tension had been banished from the room and her friends were all finally home. She hadn't missed Levi either when she had looked at him expectantly, she didn't get a greeting, just a smile that looked weird on the short man's face.

And you don't see that every day. She took what she got.

Historia shifted her eyes over to Eren when no one was looking. She knew he loved her, and she knew he'd never leave her.

 _And that was enough…_

* * *

 _He wasn't any larger than her, she knew it, but from here he was the biggest man she'd ever seen. His green eyes staring into her own. She had always loved him in an innocent sort of way, but lately, she'd come to see him more than just that innocent boy who saved her._

 _She slowly removed his shirt bringing it slowly up to his head, admiring the well-built physique. She had seen him shirtless many times, but the light just made him look so stunning. She couldn't even count his abs without losing focus._

 _He pulled her closer to him and brought their bodies together. She could feel his long member hard, pressed against her. She felt as if it was making circles around her belly and she let out a giggle. Something very foreign to her. Something that felt inappropriate._

 _She slowly brought his pants down and fought with the ferocious phallic sword._

 _She could feel his hands crawl over her body, his fingers smoothing over her skin. This drove her crazy. She would let him do whatever he wanted with her._

 _With his length out and she, ready for what was to come next, brought her hand to it and stroked it waiting for a reaction._

 _Eren let out a groan and kissed her between breaths._

 _It felt so large in her fingers, she was amazed he managed to keep something so big between his legs._

 _After a while of stroking and pleasuring him, she decided it was her turn._

 _She rubbed her exposed flesh against his chest so he could see how much she'd grown as well._

 _Mikasa pushed him onto the bed and mounted him. "Eren" she purred_

 _She lowered herself down onto him slowly, letting out a soft moan._

 _The pleasure shot through Mikasa's stomach and all the way up to her throat. Sound piercing through the thick air._

 _Impatient she sped herself and quickly brought herself up and down, up and down._

"Eren! Eren! Ereh!" she let out muffled cries as she violently rubbed her fingers against herself. Bringing her fingers and pushing them in and out.

She was ready to burst

Mikasa felt her body tighten as the light in the room suddenly went dark, and a pleasure so hot it could put the sun to shame coursed through her very veins.

Her body shook violently as she finished.

When she regained control over herself, she looked down at the mess she made across the sheets. They were drenched.

Mikasa felt sweaty and dirty, She had satisfied herself for now, but the burning desire within her lusted for more. It felt wrong the way she saw it. Sometimes she just wanted to throw Eren to the ground and…

She banished those thoughts from the mind, Eren would notice her when he was ready.

The feeling lingered between her legs for a few minutes. She lay in the bed staring at the roof above.

If only he'd stop spending so much time with her… He'd notice a lot faster.

Mikasa curled up on her pillow and thought about tomorrow.

Maybe I should just confess

* * *

Eren leaned against the walls looking over the softly lit town, the streets were empty by now, but the lanterns gave off a warm orange color in contrast to the cooler light that illuminated the dark around him. He liked the quiet, it filled the air and carried with it peace. He liked peace.

But his soul could not rest, not while he was still out there. Not while the freedom of all the Eldian people was threatened, not while everyone was put in harm's way. He had a duty, he needed to secure all of their futures.

He grit his teeth at the thought of Reiner getting away. Reiner had to pay for everything he did. The thought of the man he would once call his brother, was more than enough to ruin his mood.

He had a brother too, another reason to go beyond the walls, _Another reason to fight…_

His head was bursting. His visit to the basement changed everything, the titans he fought so hard to defeat in the end turned out to be his very own people. While he had speculated beforehand the origins of the Titans, he never expected something as ridiculous as a Nation beyond their own actively conspiring against them. Just for existing.

As the Night dragged on and he grew tired of the silence that filled the atmosphere, tired of the suppositions that were floating around in his head, it all just gave him a headache.

" What are you doing out here?" a voice sweetly carried through the air.

He turned in the direction it came from and was not so surprised to find her out here. After all, she probably had a more trying day than anyone.

"Historia" Eren flittered his eyes over her dress clinging to her under her cloak, it highlighted her body well. The crown on her head glittering in the moonlight and her blond hair radiating and giving breath to the world. A small pendant hung from her neck and her hair floated gracefully as she stepped her way over to him. His eyes made it's way back up to her eyes.

 _Her beautiful eyes._

She stood in next to him a head or two shorter "I didn't expect to see you out here"

 _Then her lips_

"I was just thinking of you Historia" he looked down at his feet, mentally preparing himself for what came next.

She bit her lip and held out her hand to cup his face and for a moment she just stood there staring at him " Eren, have you been okay lately" she questioned him. "You've been acting strange, we haven't talked alone since you've returned, it's been three days" he couldn't tell her about what he was thinking, it was best she not know. He much preferred to silently brood by himself than make her worry. "You wouldn't keep secrets from me would you?" she whispered into his ears so she could get closer to him, so they could be closer together.

"Of course not" Eren clarified truthfully. He didn't know what she was getting at, he supposed maybe some part of him was lying. He'd protect her from the truth if it hurt, he would dread the day anything hurt her and she was something to protect. "Why do you ask?" he replied seriously.

She let her hand drop to her side, the light giving an indigo tint to her blue eyes. " We've been over this, you've been avoiding me."

"I just have… stuff I need to go through and sort out" He could feel her tense up next to him, he didn't want her to feel like he was distancing her away from him.

" It's okay you don't want to talk about it" she backed down. "Maybe… You just need a distraction." then she pushed.

Just like that her dress slid down her shoulders and her cloak was abandoned on the floor before Eren could react she was already caressing his lips with her own, he could feel her weight shift on him as she stood on her toes carrying them both to the edge of the roof. It reminded him much of their first night together, something he very much welcomed with open arms this time.

What he hated though is that he would allow her to do this to him, that at any time all that was needed was a kiss in order to have him do anything in the most ludicrous of places.

He imagined that time in the back room of the mess hall when she came to visit. His body reacting to the sexual impulses driving him.

Seeing that he would not protest her being so forward the girl let the dress fall below her bust and hit the floor revealing herself to him. The heat and passion in their kiss intensifying. The crown that had adorned her head had fallen to the ground with a sharp CLANG, and he felt, just before he pulled out of their kiss—her teeth biting into his lip, the taste of blood and ecstasy fresh in his mouth.

"Historia" he finally breathed in gasping for precious air. He liked the way her name tasted on his tongue. The pleasure of just kissing her was incomprehensible to him, he took a moment to soak it in. He pressed his forehead against her head and pulled her close to his chest. He could feel the little heart pounding hard like drums. He pushed their bodies against the parapets and wondered to himself if he was being too aggressive.

A yelp escaped the small girl as their bodies collided with the stony surface, Eren pinned her hands above her head. " You're definitely distracting me" he breathed making the girl wiggle under his weight. He loosened his pants so they would fall to his ankles he wanted to be inside her so badly. They both just needed to relieve pent-up passions, him more than her. He could feel her move her hands up his shirt and across his body while he played with his belt.

He moved along her jawline planting kisses wherever there weren't any to be found. She giggled and didn't stop giggling until their lips hugged. She waited so long for this. She missed Eren after all this time and now she'd wasn't going to waste a breath enjoying him. The kiss was violent, hungry, Historia despite herself was taking more than her fill, he knew he wouldn't last long with her.

Almost Oblivious to the few people walking in the streets they continued. He sucked on her neck determined to mark the girl for her boldness, searching her body with his hands he pressed deeper into her feeling like he would melt within her. Like their bodies were melting. He retraced every inch of her body making sure there was nothing left to explore.

She moaned and whimpered the sound driving him to insanity. He pulled back to get a glimpse of his work. A small heart-shaped love bite was imprinted on her flawless skin.

He plopped down to the floor and brought her with him, he turned his back to the wall and guided her delicate waist to his own. His hard member curled around her behind itching to gain entry. Historia saw what he was trying to do and she sat there staring at him. "Need some help?" her lips dripped in a seductive tone. He fumbled with himself and her body trying to get the perfect angle. She let him take his time lifting herself up to help him. A few seconds of him struggling to get hold of himself, she figured she'd guide him herself. "I've forgotten how big you are." She took her hand and guided him to his target.

As she slid herself down, she could feel every inch of him at once. The usual spark they had when their bodies touched was nothing compared to the jolt he sent up her body.

"Eren, Are you enjoying yourself?" she sung into his ears. He loved the way she swirled her hips around him, he loved the way her body gyrated in their tight position. It was as if she knew all the right strings to pluck, all the right notes to hit to bring him to his edge. He was enjoying himself. He moved his hands to the small of her back, gliding down her spine and to her hips. Putting his feet firmly to the floor he attempted to gain lost ground. "Are they usually this tight?" he said out loud

He grabbed her ass firmly with one hand and balanced himself with the other. Her round cheek fit perfectly in his hand, squeezing it and controlling her speed. Sometimes warranting a squeak.

Up and down. Up and down her hips went. Eren worshiped her body like it were the vessel of a god, back and forth, taking turns in the love shared between lovers. When he went up she went down. That was their pattern, in tandem they worked to complete the task.

"Ah! Yes…" Eren pleaded her to keep going, it was all he could process while she took control. For a moment he didn't even have to make a conscious effort, his hands just knew where to squeeze, knew where to rub, knew where to caress.

They were to bodies in space miles away from anything else in their universe. Eren smashed his lips against the softer small lips that met them.

Their tongues were fighting as if they were dancing. He was getting lost in her, Historia was a labyrinth he was thrown into. Meant to be lost forever

It wasn't long until Historia lost control of herself and orgasmed. He could feel the energy of their exercise pulsing through her body in the form of pure bliss.

Her body fell over his limp over his own, the beating of her heart was loud enough to hear in his own ears. He knew his own release was coming, it was only a matter of time.

Eren locked his arms with her shoulders so he could finish the job. He heard her breath hitch and felt her hips buck under the added pressure of him pounding her behind.

His body began to tense up.

What sounded like a cry for help escaped her and he felt his senses escape him. He could feel his eyes getting heavy. His lids refused to open as memories of the previous titan holders flew through his mind. Memories that weren't theirs as well, but Historia's were in his head. He suddenly he let go of himself fully.

He pulled her off of him just in time to see explosions of his essence coat her breast, she closed her eyes expectantly when a hot streak of liquid flew across her face. Historia was spent.

It took them a while to recover, then they noticed the sun rising. Historia wrapped the cloak lay on the floor around herself and sat in his lap completely exhausted." My, Eren… Has it been that long?" She said looking at the sunrise "It was so good we got sent to the future." she chuckled.

"Paths…" Eren stared off into the distance, pulling up his pants as he stood up.

"What?" Historia looked at him sideways?

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

His eyes were directed at the sunrise, his body faced away from her. His mind somewhere off in some the distance.

When it happened...

He knew…

After seeing what he saw.

* * *

SOOOOOO…

What do you peoples think about this chapter? I've been thinking lately. Do you like me trying to blend a story in or do you guys just like the smut? Be honest

I was well aware that writing an Eren perspective would be tricky seeing as I have trouble writing him, but I tried regardless to capture his personality while keeping true to the mechanical nature of titan shifters. In my honest opinion, I think writing Historia is way easier and comes out better. If you didn't notice I've skipped over the Shiganshina stuff. I was actually planning on writing about it I actually have it planned out already. Seeing as this is erehisu first and eremika second. I thought it would be unwise to leave yalls out like that. If you guys would like I could take the time to add it in.

Either way, I've been thinking about having a set deadline for myself, of just seeing as I'm going to have a lot of free time in the next two weeks.

Leave a review don't be shy and see ya


	4. Not So Pure: A Merry Fritzmas

Yup, I decided to update. On the 25th No less. Merry Christmas to all you peoples reading this.

Note: I was going to release this as a completely different chapter when I remembered Christmas was just around the corner, I thought doing something like this would be cute. So...

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Not So Pure

* * *

Silent as a mouse she slipped from her quarters. Darkness all-consuming as it was, swallowed the corridors of the castle. The Brigand crawled on her four legs stealing a glance beyond the long passageways before she made her entry to the next. A few sentries and an awkward glance exchanged with a stray cat fleeting about the castle were all that stood as her obstacle between her and the prize. She approached the door very much like the cat stalking throughout the castle. Making sure the pad of her boots could only be heard by only those with the highest perception.

She made her way for the door and took a deep inhale. Her senses weren't wrong.

 _The Kitchen._

Sasha pushed open the door and had to bite her tongue from squealing in excitement. Of course, she never needed to steal food anymore, this was just a fun thing for her to do. And so she went, into the night, grabbing all things edible and storing them in her trusty sack. By dawn, the kitchen would be raided and a fair few shelves would be empty. Sasha took her time knowing full well no one was in a rush to catch her. She took the jerky, she took the fruit, she took some potatoes, she took a cheese wedge, until her sack was full.

Then she resorted to carrying food in her mouth, but it wasn't very long until she figured it would end up just going to her stomach.

Just as Sasha decided she had enough for the night, and set off to stash her supply away she began hearing hushed voices behind the wall.

 _These walls really are thin_

She felt the two voices meet at the door and all went still. She could feel a build up in her like they were about to burst into the room. Sasha was on edge, she didn't want to get found out again. Last time she was caught Commander denied her seconds.

But then again 'last time' was her getting seconds.

Suddenly the door thumped like someone was testing it, ready to kick it down at any moment. Sasha dived behind one of the counters separating where the meats and desserts were prepared. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard another thump, this time softer than the last. She could hear a groan of frustration behind the door and wondered why they didn't just enter.

Sasha slid into a nearby pantry sure it was a good place to hide and as fast as she got in, two people burst into the room.

 _Oh God that was close_

She could feel the hairs on her neck stand. As the two forms presence shifted from one end of the room to the other. She couldn't make out their faces but she knew one was a girl, the other a guy by looking through the vented shafts. She tried to restrain her breathing, inhaling and exhaling through her mouth. Only for everything to get worse.

It took Sasha a while to figure out what was going on, but when she did, all she could do was hold her breath and watch in dismay.

They were touching, they were kissing, they were…

They were having _sex_.

What horrified Sasha, even more, was who was having sex, she didn't need to question it when she heard a familiar voice moan his name

"Eren" Sasha could feel the heat rise to her face.

Sasha shifted in the pantry during all the commotion and out of nowhere a few crates of potatoes flew from the shelves. The two partners weren't bothered by it either.

Sasha never thought about sex, or anything as sensual as it. It was never something she desired, but the way, who she supposed was the Eren she knew stood upright and fastened the girl's legs in with his arms as he thrust inside. It was too much for her, what happened next killed her.

"Historia" Eren moaned rolling Historia on a sack of potatoes.

Sasha's could feel the heat rising in the pantry. She had seen enough and shut her eyes not allowing any more to get through. She put her hands on her ears to block out the sound. After a good amount of listening and realizing it didn't help she just pretended they weren't there. She heard Eren sigh and opened her eyes to see Eren pull out.

"Eren!" Historia cried with a sense of relief sweeping through Sasha telling her it was over.

They just lay there for a few minutes and Sasha began sweating again from the heat and looming hatchet hanging above her head.

Suddenly Eren was the one to break the silence. "Historia we should clean up" she heard Eren say. "Especially after… all over the potatoes, I'm sure the cooks will be mad someone decided to spoil the food"

Historia let out a big Humph sound. "It's not my fault all this sticky stuff gets everywhere"

Sasha cringed and was glad she saved the food before the two had come in.

"I'll take care of it Eren, no need to worry" Historia reassured him and unknowingly Sasha as well." Besides, I'm sure you would rather continue this in our room" Historia purred loud enough for her to hear. "Where I can scream all I want" She could see Historia clutching onto Eren's shirt trying to balance herself on her wobbly legs. "Our room?" Eren's question was more like a challenge than a question. A challenge Historia was obviously prepared to meet. It seemed like he too was having a little bit of trouble recovering. "Our bed sounds a lot better than in here, sweet, " she said lovingly. Historia pulled Eren by the arm out of the kitchen.

Sasha couldn't believe what she just saw.

That night Sasha couldn't sleep, she just sat in her room and nibbled on some bread and cheese. Thinking about what she just saw.

A week passed without anything eventful happening, but since her incursion, Sasha had been very alert when around Eren and Historia. Everything was starting to make sense to her. The stolen glances, the sudden disappearances, the holding hands. She finally understood why Historia was always away from the Orphanage and with them. She didn't understand why no one ever noticed.

Sasha also began to notice a lot of things. Some things she wished she could ignore, like when Historia would invite them all to dinner and she would sit next to Eren instead of at the head of the table, her hands would always be working under the fabrics covering the wood carved tables. Everyone else thought Eren was enjoying the food, she wished she didn't know otherwise...

'Maybe I'm just being crazy' Sasha thought. They wouldn't do that in front of them.

"The food was pretty good..." she said out loud to herself.

Everyone looked at her as if she was missing an ear.

"You okay Sasha?" Connie asked. Everyone just went about their business sure Sasha was just having a random outburst. Connie was concerned though. "Of course! There's nothing wrong with me " she said through her smiling teeth. "What's wrong with you?" she said scrunching up her face pretending nothing was wrong.

Connie stared at her for a second letting the awkwardness of her nervous outbreak wear out and just gave her a reassured head nod.

With that, the group left the building.

The people of Trost were celebrating Fritzmas. The Church of the walls was especially busy as of late. Many people gathered to join in the celebrations and with them, they brought life to the otherwise quiet district. Sasha was especially delighted with all the food she would get to try. The thought just made her mouth water in anticipation. Even if they hadn't really come for the festivities it didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to share in them.

Little children could be heard throughout the town singing and dancing and playing. Sasha remembered times like this with her brothers when they could play and dance and fight. She'd been glad when her father had sent her letters from them.

If there was anything she was glad for, it was her family.

She looked around their group as they walked through the crowded streets towards where they were staying. She could feel it, the way they all looked at Eren, there was a weird feeling of reverence that hung in the air as people cleared the way for them. Among the crowds she could see several of them with injuries like broken legs and arms, missing limbs, as few as they were in the huddled mass of people they stood out well, giving their hearts.

Some though were not, it was written on their faces the disdain they felt for Eren. She supposed that they didn't feel great about him despite all he had done. She understood though. Many of them had come from Stohess district to repopulate Trost after the gate was breached. Many more were disgruntled Nobles and Wealthy upper-class people who were ejected from Wall Sina in the aftermath of Historia becoming Queen

"Eren, it looks like you have fangirls. eh?" Jean said with a pasty looking smirk on his face pointing at a few girls giggling and whispering to each other while looking at Eren. Mikasa wasn't having this and the moment she cast a deathly gaze at the silly girls they all lost their pretty little smiles.

"Jean, your just jealous," Connie remarked with a smirk of his own. "Besides, Eren must get a lot more 'fun' than you do"

"Hey!" Jean cried "I get plenty of… fun" He scratched his head in frustration, she kind of felt bad for him.

"You say fun, your probably both virgins" Eren muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Don't act as if you've actually done it! " Jean was not having it.

Sasha flushed, hot thoughts coming into her head.

"You never know Jean, maybe I'm just more of a man than you." To everyone else, the statement had no weight. They all thought Eren was too engaged in his hatred of titans to do something like that. She knew better. She didn't like knowing better.

 _This is so crazy!_

"Eren you're not serious, right?" Of course, he was. Eren was just getting at Jean but it didn't change the fact that he was omitting." She felt estranged in her own body for a second like she didn't belong there, not while they were having this conversation.

And It wasn't that she disapproved of Eren seeing Historia nor was it that she felt awkward about them being intimate, although that played a role as well. What really made her uncomfortable was that Mikasa had something for Eren, she felt bad for her friend.

"Ask Mikasa. I've had plenty of girls come my way. She's always been the one to chase them off of course." Everyone stilled for a second, wondering if Eren really was just joking, or just a really big idiot

Mikasa kept her face straight despite the hurt that twinkled in her eyes. Sasha wondered how she would react when she found out about Eren's little love affair with the Queen

"Oh wow, I thought we were just going to an Inn or something?"Conne said. In front of them where Eren came to a stop stood a fairly large house, far from the walls, but also far from the commotion of the markets.

"Well, Historia should be coming as well. You wouldn't expect her to stay in an Inn"

"Well, Historia is kinda down to Earth like that"Connie rebutted

"She's still Queen and the military wouldn't just leave their Queen in a dusty Inn, Besides we should be glad she let us borrow this house. It's a really nice trust me"

" How do you know, have you seen it," Connie asked?

"I have, Why are you making such a big deal"

"Wait. When?"Jean interjected. "We almost never get time off."

"Historia asked me to come here a couple times, You know... to check out the place" Eren said pulling keys from the pocket of his coat.

"That and she wanted a place where we could explore my memories" Eren added, now standing on the front porch. "Captain allows it as 'service to the queen' so technically I'm not taking time off of my duties."

"You sure you guys were just exploring memories?" Connie snickered

Eren spaced out for a second. "I mean what else would we be doing? " He laughed. Mikasa arched a hit straight on top of Connie's head for suggesting it. "Ow!"

Jean scoffed at what was being suggested and just walked off to get their stuff mumbling something about Historia being too pure.

Today was going to be a very long day for Sasha. A very long day indeed.

* * *

Historia waited pensively for a reply. The blank faces that met her were not much reassurance to her baking skills. Sasha seemed to be enjoying the somewhat charred cookies.

It was her seventh batch of cookies and she just couldn't get them right. She'd done good with the first, but those had to much sugar, she nearly burned the house down with the second, and the third was a big blob of burned mass. She was beginning to run out of dough and her patience was running thin.

"Well… I think they're good" Armin yielded. "At least they are very cooked" The placed emphasis on the cooked part was enough to get her to groan in exasperation

"I can't eat anymore Historia" Connie whined. "So much sugar..."

"Besides we have to open presents, It's Fritzmas Eve" Jean reminded her.

"Fine" she admitted dejected. "But, I'll get it right someday"

Everyone agreed that they had enough cookies for one day. Historia was glad they would be getting to open presents, she'd gotten Eren the perfect present.

They made their way to the living room where their presents that they'd brought for one another sat next to the heat which was breathing warmth into the house.

"Who opens their presents first? Let's see" Historia picked up one of the boxes on the floor.

She read who it was from."From Eren"

She hoped it was for Her, looking around for another name on the box. The box was fairly large and it made her hope it was for her. After a bit of looking Eren interrupted her.

"Ah, that one is for Mikasa, I'll open it for her" He reached for the box lifting it from Historia's arms. She felt like a puppy that had her toy taken. She sat down next to the Fireplace while Eren played at the paper wrapping around the present. Mikasa started at Eren expectantly awaiting the present.

Eren opened the present and presented a newly bought black scarf.

" I got you a new scarf, seeing as this ol' thing" Eren tugged at the red scarf tied around her neck. "Is getting a bit worn out." Eren wrapped the scarf around Mikasa covering half the girl's face. "I know it won't mean as much as the other but, I hope you understand the gesture." his cheeks were tinged slightly crimson. Historia was sure he didn't mean anything by it, they were friends, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Not to mention Eren's deceptive packaging disappointed her. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren giving him a big hug.

She grabbed another box this one was heavier."From Eren and Armin"

"That one is for Jean " Armin said."It was kind of a last-second gift, but you know we thought you'd like it." Jean grabbed the box from Historia's hands and opened it revealing four bottles of wine. "Great! Finally, some drink that doesn't taste like piss" Jean didn't wait to open his first bottle. "Hey, This One is Empty!" The two looked between themselves and then Connie. "Connie helped as well."

Historia continued picking yet another box from the pile "This one is from... Levi? When did this get here?"

"Well he's not here so how would any of us know?" Armin

"Who's it for?" Historia searched for the name, on the rather long box

"Eren"

Historia opened it for him, she didn't understand the gift when she saw it.

"What is it" Sasha blurted out loudly. Historia didn't understand, but by the look of Eren's face when he peeked inside the box she figured Levi was messing with him.

"It's a boot" she answered. She figured she should put that one to the side.

Historia grabbed another present "This one is from Sasha… to me"

Historia opened it and was surprised when she held up an old children's storybook.

"Thank you" Historia always liked to read and this was one of the best gifts someone could have given her.

"I thought it would make a good distraction from your queenly duties" Sasha commented.

Historia had gotten a present for Sasha as well. Historia grabbed the box meant for her and handed it to the other girl.

Sasha ripped through the wrapping and within the long box was a finely crafted bow with a carved split in the middle."I wanted to get you a new one when I heard your other one broke"

"Oh Wow! Thanks "Sasha drew the string back, testing the bow." This is great!"

The Next present was slightly smaller than the last" This one is from Jean to Connie."

Historia passed the gift to him so he could open it.

"Connie, I think you should open that when you're alone"

"What is it?"

"A gift from a man to another man" Jean winked

"Okay…" Connie would later find out what that meant.

Finally, Historia pulled out the last box and read who it was from "Mikasa to Armin"

Historia thought it would be something cute or memorable but was surprised when Armin pulled out a small book

"I know it's not really a gift, but I thought it would be best I gave one to you. So you could document your adventures with us."

"A Dairy?"

"Yah" Mikasa sighed. Armin looked at the Journal for a few seconds and tucked it into his pocket.

"I guess it's time for everyone to go to sleep" Historia noted. "One gift for everyone then we wait for tomorrow."

"Awww come on, I just finished one of my bottles. I can't have another one?"

"No, you are going to sleep" Historia commanded. "We can't have anyone out after dark"

" You're no fun," Jean stated picking up one of the bottles and heading to his room. Everyone else decided the time was just right for them to go to sleep. However, Historia had different plans.

"Not you silly" she held onto his hand firmly. Eren stopped to turn at the blonde haired queen. "You forgot about your present," she said the words her body trembling slightly from the adrenaline flowing through her.

She heard the last door shut at the end of the corridor and the silence that ensued after.

"I'm sure you could have waited for tomorrow, " she said playing her best seductive voice yet, placing her hand on the ever-increasing mass in Eren's pants.

"But I wanted to give you a taste" She knelt down before him, earning a shiver from Eren. "Or rather, give me a taste..." she said releasing his cock from his pants with practiced ease.

She guided her tongue to the tip of him, looking up at him so she could enjoy the look in his face. Until now Eren was quiet. Things were going so fast for him. Now he couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure.

In nothing but a few seconds, she had reduced him to nothing but a hot-panting mess. A very sexy mess.

"Merry Fritzmas Eren"

"And A—Haaaappy New Yeeaaaar."

And so they shared in their gift giving, over, over and over again.

* * *

That's all folks, I do hope you guys enjoyed.

In writing this chapter I injected some of my own childhood Christmas experiences.

Legit Jean's gift to Connie comes from my Granpa's gift to me when I was just a 14 years old boy. It was a box of his old Playboy Magazines.

And my sisters used to put only who was giving the gift instead of who it was for.

Just some of my experiences of Christmas

 _fite me_

 _see ya_


End file.
